Unwavering emotions
by Paper Ray
Summary: Verla morir, aunque no fuese ella sino su yo del futuro, había sido más que suficiente para ti. Suficiente para darte cuenta que sin ella, sin Lucy Heartfilia, no podrías seguir adelante.


_y nuevamente aquí estoy, tras haber regresado con el grupo de los cinco grandes, aquí estoy de nueva cuenta desahogándome y escribiendo algo en esta página. Gracias a RumblingHearts aka Kokoro-chan, por darme la idea de hacer este drabble con la temática._

_Si se habrán dado cuenta, los escritos que he subido, tienden a ser sobre los eventos del festival del dragón, así que no se sorprendan si hago de más parejas, escritos así de iguales xD_

_Espero y disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Unwavering emotions]**

**.**

—Nos vemos Natsu.

Te dice Lucy, con una sonrisa, después de haber terminado una misión, como aquellas de tantas.

Y tú, no puedes más que asentir con la cabeza, ver cómo da media vuelta y se aleja, dejándote ahí, en medio del camino, completamente solo. Con tus recuerdos, con tus pensamientos. Con aquellos demonios internos que a nadie, ni siquiera a Happy, has contado.

La miras irse, a Lucy, tu mejor amiga, tu compañera, tu alma gemela. Tu otra maldita mitad. La ves irse, directo a su casa, quizás para dormir tras la cansada misión, quizás para conversar con sus amigas, no lo sabías, pero si estabas seguro de que ella se estaba alejando de ti, una vez más.

No era como si no te alegrase que ella siguiera con su felicidad acostumbrada, era solo, que te abrumaba el verla tan feliz, te abrumaba su sonrisa.

Y no, sabes que no es desde siempre, incluso, tu amabas verla siempre sonreír, amabas verla haciendo misiones, luchando a la par contigo. Amabas ver lo fuerte que era, y no solo en el sentido de la lucha.

No, tú, Natsu Dragneel, te abrumabas con su sonrisa desde aquel momento.

"_A mí… me habría gustado tener más aventuras con ustedes"_

Verla morir, aunque no fuese ella sino su yo del futuro, había sido más que suficiente para ti. Suficiente para darte cuenta que sin ella, no podrías seguir adelante. Suficiente para darte cuenta, cual vital era ella para ti. Suficiente para entender, que sin ella estabas perdido.

Y que cada vez que se alejaba de ti, sobretodo como en estos momentos, cuando la vez caminar dándote la espalda, no puedes evitar temblar, no puedes evitar recordar aquel día.

Era un maldito cine dentro de tu cabeza que no te dejaba en paz. Era un recordatorio que siempre te decía lo débil que eras, que ni a la mujer que amabas, que ni a tu otra mitad, habías sido capaz de proteger.

"_¡Mira Natsu, ya soy miembro del gremio!"_

Y te odiabas, lo hacías realmente. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo cuando habías visto, como te arrebataban a tu persona más importante justo delante de tus ojos?

Ya que eso era Lucy Heartfilia para ti. Lo más importante, lo más valioso. Sin ella sabes no eres capaz de continuar, de luchar. Ella era tu motivación para seguir adelante. Y te odiabas también por eso, por volverte tan dependiente de ella sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

Patético, ¿No?

—Natsu—dice Happy mirándote, notando la preocupación en tus ojos— ¿Estás bien?

Lo miras, recordando de pronto su existencia. Mientras decides hacer la mejor de tus sonrisas. Happy no merecía que lo preocuparas, él, no merecía saber cuáles eran tus pensamientos ni mucho menos, cual difícil era para ti sonreír sinceramente desde aquel acontecimiento.

"_Gracias…"_

— ¡Claro que lo estoy Happy! —respondes con energía, tratando de disimilar, agradeciendo a la noche que no resaltaba cual fingida era tu sonrisa.

Pero sabes que no puedes seguir así, tarde o temprano, la tristeza, la angustia que vive ahora en tu corazón, a la larga se hará una carga realmente pesada, y esa carga, no te permitiría volver a protegerla.

Tus temores e inseguridades, iban a hacer que la perdieras de nuevo. Iban a hacer que nuevamente, se despidiese de ti con una sonrisa, con lágrimas en sus ojos pese a la sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro.

Y eso era lo que más temías, que ella de nueva cuenta se fuera. Ya que lo sabes, así como eran un gremio amado y querido, habían otros que querían verlos muertos. Uno por uno. Y por ende, Lucy Heartfilia estaba de por medio.

"_¡Natsu!"_

Así que no lo permitirías, sin importar cuanto te costase, sin importar, cuanta sangre sea derramada, ni los huesos rotos que te dejen al igual que cicatrices, tu nunca dejarías que le tocasen de nueva cuenta, un cabello a la maga de las llaves.

Nadie, nunca más, opacaría de nueva cuenta ese maravilloso sol, que tu habías tenido la dicha de conocer.

"_Todo es más divertido cuando estamos juntos"_

Ya que una vez lo habías vivido, y esa ocasión, la cual esperas sea la única, y que no se quede más que un mal recuerdo, como una pesadilla, había sido suficiente para hacerte entender, que aunque quisieras, no podrías seguir sin ella en tu vida.

Sin Lucy Heartfilia, tú, Natsu Dragneel, no eres, ni serías nadie.

.

**[Fin]**

**.**

* * *

_Creo que este, fue el único drabble/one shot que no me salió tan angst como los demás, lo leí de nuevo y no me dejó con el mismo sentimiento que los anteriores, pero en fin, espero y lo hayan disfrutado._

_Se despide Paper Ray_

**_Aka: Ray-kun_**

**_[Review?]_**


End file.
